


I'll Keep Finding You

by Andrewisatwink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, In Public, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewisatwink/pseuds/Andrewisatwink
Summary: 📢📢📢Update 11/28: Two new chapters! The first is a repressed piss kink and because I know not everyone is into that, you also get vampire/college bois.✌This will be a dumping ground for my Roadrat one offs.I'm open to requests!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Junkenstein's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Professor Junkenstein and college student Mako.

The lecture hall felt larger and more intimidating than normal for Professor Jamison Junkenstein as he stood at his podium in the front of class, giving a lesson in engineering. There was just one issue that only he and one other person knew about and that person was a student in his class. Mako Rutledge, a third year student at 23 years old, sat in the back of the hall, his phone resting on his desk. He had a single finger on the screen, moving it up and down slowly as he watched the Professor. Mako was controlling a large vibrator that Junkenstein had inside of him along with a smaller one that was attached to his dick. 

For a few month now, Mako and Jamison had been in a relationship. Something had drawn the nervous and fidgety man to Mako. The first thing that drove him to his student was the fact that when Mako did decide to come to class, he would smell of marijuana and Junkenstein had to address it. Mako's silence and overwhelming size drove the chatty man crazy. When they finally hooked up in Mako's dorm, he allowed the student to take charge. He liked being man handled by such a big, strong guy. It was hard to get reactions out of Mako while any little touch drove Jamison crazy. The scrawny man was incredibly brilliant but because he was always buried in his work or projects, it had left him incredibly starved for touch. 

Mako had bought the vibrators specifically for Junkenstein to use in public, promising that if Jamison used then and Mako got to control it, then the rolls could would be reversed in a couple of days. The large, young man sat in the back of the lecture hall like normal, his height making it impossible for anyone to be behind him. The hall was only eight levels up with three rows horizontally. It wasn't a large class and most sat closer down to the front or center. Mako glanced down at the app on his phone that controlled the vibrators attached and inserted in his partner. He kept his eyes on Junkenstein, noticing every small twitch and pause as Mako teased and played with the sliders. It wasn't exactly out of character for the Professor to be erratic so no one took note when Jamison seemed to space out or his voice would raise in pitch. Mako knew just how to drive him wild but it was up to the white haired man to keep his head and stay quiet. In the middle of talking, Mako suddenly maxed out the power, causing a loud inhale from the Professor. He couldn't exactly move from behind the podium now with his erection stressing against his black dress pants. He always wore a white button up shirt with either a jacket or cardigan, the right sleeve being rolled up so his fake arm wouldn't get caught up in the clothing. 

Junkenstein tried to keep all the attention off of him, wanting his students to simply take notes. Trouble came however when a few students started to ask questions. As he answered, Mako smirked and moved the controls erratically, watching as Jamison's body jerked. His voice got caught as he talked, making a few students give him odd looks. It wasn't anything too strange however and no one said any thing about his unusual demeanor. 

During a lull in the lecture, he put up a summary of everything he had been talking about through so far. Mako did make a few notes on his laptop but looked down at his phone as it buzzed. It was from the one and only Junkenstein. 

"Please calm down when I'm talking." The message read, causing Mako to smirk. In response he turned it back up to max and looked up from his laptop. He saw the older man grip his podium as the silent vibrations increased rapidly. Seeing him in such a state caused Mako to grow hard. He was able to keep it under control however, knowing that he had to be calm. Mako leaned back slightly in his chair, crossing his large arms over his chest and let them rest on his stomach. Jamison looked up at the man in the back of the room, his own body trembling slightly. That son of a bitch was really enjoying seeing Junkenstein struggle and squirm. He was getting close to the edge and he knew it. 

Jamison was about to excuse himself but looked up to his students when he noticed that there was no more clicking of any keyboards. Instead of leaving, he flashed a smile and continued on with the rest of the lesson. Mako watched him with an eyebrow raised, surprised he was still going on. Mako pulled the app back up and decided to let him have a small break for all of five minutes. It was never turned off fully but instead was left on a low level. Junkenstein was able to teach and answer questions, getting in as much as he could before Mako ramped back up again. The Professor froze as his toes curled inside his shoe, keeping him moan down, not allowing it out. It was difficult for Jamison to not make noise and Mako knew that. In his own dorm he frequently had to put a hand over Jamison's mouth to keep him from practically screaming.

Mako rested his chin in his hand, as he spiked the vibrator up and down, watching as Jamison's eyes were now fully glazed over. Junkenstein cleared his throat as he pulled his cardigan over. He let it casually drop in front of him before speaking.

"I'll be right back. Take a five minute break." He said, only able to speak as Mako turned the vibrations back down. As soon as he headed towards the door, the students got on their phones to wait while others also pulled out food. Mako smirked as he watched Jamison leave, waiting until the door was closed to slowly increase the power. 

Mako kept a close eye on the time, knowing Jamison was going to the bathroom around the corner. When he was sure Junkenstein was there, he turned it off completely. Mako kept his eyes on his messages and only a moment later, he got a text from Jamison. 

"Mako please." 

"???" 

"Turn it back on please." 

Mako smirked as he held his phone, wishing that he could of followed. Christ he wished he was there to watch him squirm now that no one was watching.

"Send me a picture first." He texted back and a moment later, he got what was requested. 

The picture that was sent to him was one of Junkenstein in the bathroom. He had his real foot up on the toliet bowl, his pants already pulled down but still around his ankles. He was too impatient to fully remove his pants or underwear. His whole face was red and his eyes were hazey as he looked into the camera. His free hand, the fake one, was covering his mouth, keeping himself quiet. Mako saved the photo to his phone, studying it for only a moment before turning the power back on. He started to slowly increase and decrease before making it more rapid once more. 

Mako continued to mess with the power, keeping it high the whole time but added variation to keep the Professor on edge and squirming. After a couple more minutes, he received another image, this one now of Junkenstein spent. He looked as if he was trembling after obviously cumming hard. His sperm was over his hand, some of it even on his shirt. Jamison was so hot when he looked like this. Mako wanted nothing more than to go in and give him more and cover him in his own cum. Junkenstein was always so eager for it. For now, he let out a deep breath. It would have to wait until later. 

"Sexy." Was all he sent before setting his phone down but never turned the vibrators off. He kept it on a low setting as he was sure his partner cleaned up. It took a couple more minutes but he soon returned. 

"Sorry about that!" He said quickly as he entered the room and went back to the podium. "Okay let's get through the rest of this, we're almost done!" Jamison was fully cleaned up, the cum removed from his shirt and his face clear from being washed.

Mako just smirked as he listened to Jamison, his whole conduct completely different now that he had been able to cum. The young man didn't touch the phone until the class was over. Once Jamison dismissed and thanked everyone, Mako turned it off, hearing an audible sigh from Junkenstein as his over stimulated body got a break. Mako took his time packing up as everyone filed out until he was the last one in there. He walked down the steps and went over to Jamison who was sitting at his desk. 

"Thanks for the pictures." He grunted as Junkenstein took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up at him a moment later, his face getting red again. 

"You're wearing this next week." Jamison said, his voice low. "You'll see how it feels.." He hummed as he put his glasses back on, smiling at his partner got closer. He grabbed Mako's wrist as he set it on the desk and pulled the erratic Professor in for a kiss. 

"Do your worst."


	2. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed raid, there's only one thing to stop the yelling between two junkers. 
> 
> Includes angry sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my gf!

A roar of a motorcycle could be heard as it pulled up and stopped at an abandoned shed, night already upon the wasteland of the Australian Outback. In the side car of the chopper, a lanky man scrambled out before the wheels even fully stopped moving. A prosthetic hand grabbed his bag as he stomped into the shed, not looking back at his partner who was now getting off the bike. The large man huffed from behind his mask as he followed, rolling his eyes on the process. That scrawny idiot could only keep quiet when they were angry with each other. It wasn't his fault Junkrat had messed up their most recent raid on some wastelanders. 

Roadhog went into the shed that was a temporary hiding spot for them, watching Junkrat sit down at his work bench and turned on his lamp. Luckily most places still had solar panels from before the Outback had turned into a hellscape so electricity was something that they didn't have to worry about often. He stood there as Junkrat started to imminently work on something, burying himself in his work to avoid confrontation. He tinkered away, trying to make his noises loud enough to drown out everything. 

"Rat." The towering man grunted but got no responce. "Jamison." He said more firmly, causing the younger man to slam down a small screwdriver and spin around in his swivel chair.

"What!?" He shouted, his voice shrill and already holding anger. "What do you want you drongo?! Going to talk to me like I'm a God damn child like you always do?" He spat, his face already red. 

Mako's eyes narrowed behind the tinted lenses of his mask as he set down his hook along with the winch it was attached to. "If you didn't act like a child, you wouldn't be treated like one." He huffed, hearing Junkrat stand up suddenly, his peg leg hitting against the ground hard in anger. He went to Roadhog and got up next to him, getting on the tips of his toes to be more in his face. 

"Say that again you mother fucker." He growled, nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily. 

"You heard me." Roadhog answered back, his eyes pratically burning holes through the lenses. 

"Fuck you!" He shouted as his slender hands shoved against his partner's chest, not even causing him to budge. "You can't fuckin' talk to me like that! I'm in charge here! I'm the boss!" He shrieked up in Roadhog's face. 

"Then act like it." Hog said pointedly, using one hand to push his, so called, boss away. 

"I don't have to listen to you, prick!" 

"Careful there, don't think too hard on an insult, you could sprain your brain." 

Junkrat's face twisted as he yelled out and started to hit his body guard in the chest, spitting more curses at him as Roadhog grabbed his right wrist too kept it from hitting him. The blows didny hurt in the slightest but this was just ridiculous. He wasn't going to put up with another one of Junkrat's temper tantrum. 

"Jamison, stop!" Roadhog suddenly shouted, causing the smaller man to freeze for a moment. The tone in his voice and the sudden boom would always make him hesitant. 

"Why should I!? You don't respect me you fat lard! I could do all of this without you!-" he yelled before Roadhog lifted his mask up and slammed his lips against Junkrat's. 

The hand in Roadhog's hold instantly undid from a fist as he kissed back, being as equally rough. This mother fucker pissed Junkrat off so much at times. He always thought he knew what was right but Jamison was in charge here. They really did love each other but it was all too easy for them to make each other mad. His real hand reached up during the kiss and pulled Roadhog's mask off the rest of the way, throwing it to the ground without a second thought. 

Roadhog let go of Junkrat's hand, making it go straight for his pony tail. He undid the tie before grabbing it all in his hand and tugged roughly. The large man grunted as it was pulled and roughly gropped Jamison, rubbing the growing buldge in his partner's pants. With one hand he pulled Junkrat's pants down, making the young man push up on Roadhog and started to rub his dick against his large stomach. As he rubbed up against him, his dick hardened quickly as the two kept kissing, each one as rough as the last. Jamison lifted his head as Mako leaned in and started to kiss and suck on his neck. He bit down a few times, causing Junkrat to gasp and tug more on his partner's hair. 

Hog reached over and grabbed his partner's ass, lifting him off the ground with zero effort. The smaller man growled slightly as he was lifted off the ground. He loved being man handled but at times he hated the absolute power Roadhog could exhibit; it made him feel powerless in the best and worst ways. As he was lifted, he took Junkrat over to the bed in the corner and dropped him on the mattress, making the skinny man bounce on impact. Once he was on the bed, he sat up and threw his harness off to the side along with his other accessories. He pulled his boot off before removing his pants, glancing up to see Roadhog removing the last of his equipment until all that was left were his pants. The erection that he had was obvious, there was no hiding it. Seeing it only made Junkrat more hungry for him, his mind already fogging over from desire. 

Roadhog started to lean over Junkrat, pinning down Rat's real arm. The young man moaned out desperately, quickly going to grab Roadhog's Fuck through his pants. The large man let out a deep moan as he was grabbed before releasing Junkrat. He took off his pants before Roadhog reached down and picked up an almost empty bottle of lube, making a note that they needed more. Roadhog coated one thick finger in the lubricant, watching as Junkrat spread his legs out and braced himself. He let out a loud gasp as the large finger was quickly pushed inside of his ass, spreading him out. Usually Mako was more gentle with preparing Jamison but it was obvious he wasn't messing around tonight. That was fine with Junkrat, they weren't playing nice. Jamison put his head to the side as his back arched, letting out loud moans and whimpers as the finger fucked him. Junkrat gripped the blankets under him as Mako just stood at the end of the bed, still pushing his finger in and out. He loved seeing Junkrat in a state like this from something so simple. His other hand kept Junkrat's arm pinned down to the bed, above his head. As the finger continued to move, Junkrat startrd to breath more heavily, his body and brain wanting so much more. 

"Just fuck me already!" Junkrat barked from under him, his body pratically squirming from the desperation. With the order, Roadhog quickly pulled out his finger, earning a loud gasp from Junkrat as his legs jerked and kicked from the sudden movement. If that's what Junkrat wanted, he would oblige. 

The older man smirked after hearing the demand and started to stroke himself, needing just a bit more to be ready. Junkrat sat up at the same time Roadhog reached for the lube and quickly hook a finger through Hog's left nipple ring. He roughly tugged at it, earning a gasp from the large man. That alone had made him fully hard, making his cock twitch in his hand. That and his hair being pulled always got the man going no matter what. He coated his dick with lube, grabbing Junkrat right after. He rotated him so he was facing away and with one hand on the back of Junkrat's neck, he pushed pushed his head down into the bed. Without hesitation, Junkrat lifted his ass into the air, bracing once again for a rough entry. Roadhog pressed up against the bed, still standing at the end. He adjusted Junkrat so he was at the perfect angle before he spread Junkrat's ass and pushed in without warning. Once he was in, his hand grabbed Junkrat's hip while the other remained against his neck. 

When he slammed in, Junkrat let out a surprised and pained scream. He jerked under Roadhog's hand, his whimpers quickly transforming into moans. He was so used to Mako's massive size that his body learned to adapt quick. Even if he was used to it, it always hurt, especially on these nights. 

"You fucking bastard." He growled, earning the hand around his throat to tighten. When it tightened, he let out a low moan, moving so he could still breath but had the pressure at the same time. He could handle Mako at his roughest and he knew he would get that tonight, exciting him further.

The large hand kept him pinned down to the bed as Roadhog got going. He slammed in and out of Jamison, his other hand keeping a right grip on the man's slender hip, holding it so tight that he was certain he would bruise. As he pushed in, he would pull Jamison's hips into his own, giving him more speed and power with each thrust. After only a minute, Jamison was at full volume. He was moaning and yelling in pleasure, each thrust sending waves through his body. His right hand kept a hold of the bed while his other now rested on his stomach. His stomach was bulging slightly from the size of Roadhog's dick being inside of him. It felt so incredible taking it all but touching it and feeling it move through his stomach was pratically enough to make him cum on it's own. With each thrust, the outline of Roadhog's dick could be felt and seen, and at each opportunity, he made sure his hand was over it for even more pleasure. 

Junkrat pushed his head into the bed more as he yelled out loudly, whining and moaning with each thrust. He moved his hand from his stomach and to his dick, finally stroking it in time with each thrust. His body shuddered hard as he finally came, yelling loudly as he tugged, his hand shaking as he let go. The only issue was Roadhog wasn't done. Junkrat's body started to spasm under Roadhog as his body was completely overwhelmed and over stimulated. 

"Just finish you fucking prick!!" Junkrat screamed up at him as tears rolled down his cheeks from each nerve being overworked. A smirk appeared on Roadhog's face when he heard the pleading and shut his eyes as he leaned over him more. He was close anyway. 

After a solid minute, one that felt like an eternity to Junkrat, Hog finally finished inside of the much smaller man. He slammed in as deeply as he could and with a deep moan, he emptied into his partner. The sensation alone made Junkrat scream into the bed as he came again, his body kicking and twitching harder. Roadhog was breathing hard as he paused, out of breath from the constant thrusts. He slowly pulled out of Junkrat and let go of his neck and hip, watching as the smaller body collapsed and stayed flat. As Junkrat just lied there, catching his own breath, cum already started to leak out of his ass. Roadhog walked away, grabbing a small towel and held it out to Junkrat. The junker took it with a grumble, putting it under him to catch Roadhog's cum. As he did, the large man leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Feel better?" He grunted, his mask back in one hand as the other rested on Junkrat's back.

"You're a fucking arse." Junkrat mumbled as he moved from under his body guard. He whimpered and whined as he moved, making it to one side of the bed and got under the covers. He paused before lifting them up for Roadhog, glancing back at him. "Hurry up." He huffed, settling in finally as the other man got into bed, shifting the weight all to his side. Junkrat pushed up into him, letting Mako remove his prosthetics since he was too exhausted to do it himself. Junkrat let out a deep breath as sleep finally caught up to him after days of being awake.


	3. My Beloved Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night for the doctor leaves his monster impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! Im a little early on this but better than being late!!

It would be another late night for Dr. Junkenstein as he sat at his work bench, working on a new invention. A wheel was on his table that he would fill with explosives. An attack would happen in Adlersbrunn soon at his hands. The poor doctor had been ridiculed and laughed at his whole life. He had never been good enough, his inventions were wasted on the Lord of the land. They would all pay. Not everything was ready yet however, Junkenstein had a lot of work to do. 

The doctor sighed as he leaned back, wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead. The lanterns that lit the room were good at allowing his work to continue but at the cost of a sweltering lab. As he rubbed at his face, a large smile appeared when he heard heavy footsteps walking up the stairs. The monster that he had created could never sneak around, he was much too large for that. He turned in his chair to see the door open and his creation enter, having to duck under the doorway. Junkenstein gently rest his chin on the back of his chair, just smiling as he took him in. 

The hulking man infront of him was everything and more. To the doctor, his creation was perfect, everything he had ever wanted. It took a long time to finally make his dream a reality. He hadn't done it alone however, a witch had helped. After Junkenstein failed to give life to the green and stitched up beast, the witch came to fulfil a wish. Only detail was that he owed her his soul. Junkenstein had agreed with no hesitation and after that night, he had finally done it. The creature he had worked so hard for was alive. 

"Good evenin', Hoggie." The doctor greeted, still gazing up at him with nothing but love in his eyes. "Thought you would of been in bed by now." 

The monster was silent as he looked at the scrawny doctor, his whole body moving as he breathed. He wasn't much of a talker. He could talk, of course, but chose not to most of the time. This didn't bother Jamison that much since he could easily understand his monster even without words. Body language and grunts helped Junkenstein read him. 

Junkenstein keep a smile on his face, sitting up more straight as the creature came closer. The monster leaned over and rest his head in the nook of Junkenstein's neck. Hot breath tickled the doctor's neck, causing giggles to bubble out of him. Both hands went up and drapped over the large man, his hands unable to connect due to Hog's size. He smiled as he felt the gentle nuzzle against his neck, resting his own head against Hog's. He adored the loving and gentle nature his monster exhibited towards only the doctor.

"You've been waiting for me huh?" He hummed as he played with the black hair atop his Monster's head. "I shouldn't be too late. Just need to get this damned thing moving. Well, then I need to check on a few experiments I've been working-" 

In the middle of talking, a gasp left his mouth as he was suddenly lifted off his chair by one large hand. Hog moved his chair to the side, knocking it to the floor before setting the doctor on his work bench. Junkenstein's face quickly flushed red as he was handled without effort, his hands quickly grabbing the jacket that his creation was still wearing. As he was about to speak, Hog's other hand came down on the table and pushed all the tools and junk off and onto the floor, including the wheel that had just been worked on.

"Hey you can't do that!" The doctor barked quickly, scrambling to move so he pick up the mess. "You can't throw my shit around whenever you like! What did you-" 

Again, the doctor had been silenced as the creature moved closer, the buldge in his pants rubbing against Junkenstein's thigh. It all clicked suddenly for the doctor as he let out a shaky breath and put his arms around Hog's neck again. His body still wasnt used to the sheer size of the member that Junkenstein had given to his creation. Despite this, he was determined to take it anytime Hog wanted it. He liked being manhandled to say the least. 

"Common big boy, let's go to my room." He said as he leaned in to pepper kisses up and down his neck. Junkenstein tried to slide off the bench but was quickly stopped. The monster pressed against him more and put his hands down on either side with a deep grunt. He wasn't going anywhere. Realizing that they were staying there made the mad doctor giggle uncontrollably as his creation leaned in and gave him sloppy kisses. He loved each messy kiss, each one sending waves through him. Junkenstein reached up and grabbed onto Hog's jacket collar to pull him closer, his hands tugging and until it was off. When the jacket hit the floor, his left hand ran over the monster's chest, tracing the stitches that held him together. He shifted and turned, moving just enough that he could return each kiss. As he did, a low grunt left him, causing the doctor to giggle once again. 

It didn't take long until Junkenstein had undone the belt around Hog and gently pulled him out. The size of the dick in his hand truly matched the creature; monstrous. As Junkenstein started to take off his lab coat, he was grabbed by two large hands. Being grabbed like that, he let out a whimpering moan. The doctor was flipped onto his stomach, his foot touching the ground, staying on the tips of his toes. Seemed like his monster was in no mood for foreplay. Hog was breathing hard and heavy as the lab coat was flipped up, not bothering with removing anything. He grabbed Junkenstein's ass and roughly felt it before pulling down his tight purple pants. As the monster moved them down, the fabric ripped, ruining the pants completely. His eyes glazed over as he pushed against the monster's cock, his own twitching slightly. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant, handing it up to the monster. He taught his creature to always use the lube and thankfully he learnes fast, without it he would be destroyed. 

Only moments later, he felt hands grab onto his hips tightly, a moan leaving as he was pulled to the very edge. He reached back to help spread himself out but quickly and suddenly, Hog had slammed into him. A loud shriek left as Junkenstein grabbed the edge of the desk, not ready to take it all so suddenly.

"Ah fuck!" He cried out loudly, the monster's grip tightening as he roughly pushed in and out. Each move made Jamison exclaim, his pain mixed with moans of pleasure. Feeling the massive cock moving through every inch of him, made shocks run up his spine. His thighs banged hard against the wooden bench, knowing that he would be brusied and sore the next morning. Junkenstein loved it when he was basically used like a toy in the monster's hands. His power was unmatched and his movements were, in a way, primal. It drove Junkenstein's brain to turn off as he reveled in each move and touch. 

As he was being roughly fucked, the doctor was turned onto his back, both legs being grabbed. He hoped the monster wouldn't break another of his peg legs from being too rough. The poor man had already needed to repair legs and arms from Hog accidentally crushing the small and intricate parts. The scrawny man was basically screaming with how loud he was, the monster pulling his body so he could slam more aggressively. Junkenstein threw his goggles off as they fogged from his heat and sweat, not wanting the view of his monster to be obstructed. Deep moans and grunts could be heard from the large monster as he did what he liked, getting as rough as he wanted. Junkenstein looked down at his stomach, seeing the outline of his monster's cock as it was thrust in and out; his favorite part. He put a hand on his stomach to feel it before grabbing at the desk again with both hands, needing to stabilize on something. 

The monster's moans got deeper as he went on, heavy and rough breathing helping to heat up the lab. The doctor reached up with one hand to grab onto his monster, loudly exclaiming and cursing. It was clear he was trying to hold on for his dearest creation, not wanting to come too soon. He didn't even need to touch himself to cum, he was that close and desperate. The monster let out a roar as he shoved all the way in, cumming deep into him. Junkenstein yelled out loudly as he came as well, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his back arched up high. The monster slowly pulled out, breathing hard as cum dripped out of the doctor's hole. His body was shaking as he lied there, staring at the ceiling as he just breathed. 

The monster put a hand on the man's waist, causing his body to react with a jerk. He shivered at the touch, whining out loudly as he was lifted up off the table. Jamison looked up at Hog as he cradled him in his strong arms. The monster nudged at his neck, humming quietly as Junkenstein smiled and cuddled up to him. The home was silent except for the heavy footsteps that traveled down the stairs and to the doctor's bedroom. Hog lied down in bed with the fragile man in his arms, watching as Jamison slowly relaxed in his hold. He felt safe with his monster, Hog was the only creature on this earth that was there for him. The only thing that had ever cared for the poor doctor was someone he had to made. Even then, he was in love with his own creation. He was a creature that could be brutal and rough before being tender and gentle. 

"I really did make ya absolutely perfect.." Junkenstein hummed as he slowly drifted off, his ear listening to the formerly dead heart in his monster, that beat once again. It was a wonderful reminder to the doctor; he was no longer alone.


	4. Junkenstein's Lesson -Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkenstein gets revenge on Mako in class by using the toys against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to write part 2 to the first chapter! This concludes the au!

This was a mistake. Allowing Junkenstein control of the vibrators that Mako had used on him the week before was a terrible choice. Mako had kept up his end of the deal but knew he was going to pay for what he had done to the professor. Junkenstein would truly get revenge on him. 

Mako sat in the back of class like always, enable to pay attention to the lecture that was being taught today. The eccentric professor was at his white board, talking and writing rapidly, only pausing after minutes of non stop rambling. It could become and issue with some students since his mind ran a mile a minute, making it hard for them to keep up. He let out a deep breath as he paused and waited for everyone to get caught up on notes and ask questions. At his podium was his phone opened to the same app that Mako had installed last week to control the vibrators.

Just like Jamison, Mako now had the same toys on and in him. Around his dick were two vibrators and a large one inside that stimulated his prostate. He could sit through usual teasing and he was quiet all around, so he was quiet confident he could hold it together, at least he hoped so. During the down time, Jamison started to play with the app, moving the power randomly. His striking yellow eyes peered up at his student in the back, smiling slightly as he saw his leg jerk from the sudden stimulation. 

Mako shut his eyes as he let out a small breath, calming himself down. All he had was to breath through each spike; easier said than done. When it was time to go back to the board, the professor set the pattern to random along with random power changing. Mako put his hands to his hair and stared at his almost empty page of notes, biting his lip to hold everything back. The random nature of the vibrations made parts of him jerk as shocks of pleasure rocketed up and down his spine. He gripped his hair as he shut his eyes, pratically able to feel Professor Junkenstein staring at him from the front of the lecture hall.

As the lesson dragged on, Mako's legs were shaking, a hand now firmly on his desk. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself but he had to leave first. Jamison was not letting him off easy after last week. Mako had draped his jacket over his lap, his erection begging to be let out. He knew he couldn't last that much longer. His breathing was beginning to get labored as he stood up from his desk and went to the steps to leave after he tied his jacket around his waist. Junkenstein raised a hairless eyebrow and crossed his arms as he turned to Mako.

"Mr. Rutledge, where are you running off to?" He questioned, most of the class turning to look up at the large man. Mako froze as he felt the eyes on him but kept his own on Jamison. He couldn't let anyone think something was up.

"Bathroom." He grunted, thankful that his voice didn't crack. 

"The lesson will be over in fifteen minutes. You can hold it." Jamison said as he turned to the board to finish where he was. "As I was saying-"

Mako hesitated for a moment before turning and walking back up to his seat. He sat down, glaring daggers at the man who he knew was grinning ear to ear. Junkenstein finished that section and paused for everyone to catch up. He walked over to his phone and casually, maxed out everything on Mako. The large man in the back put his head down on his desk and grabbed the sides of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white. He was going to cum. Not cumming earlier had been a bad idea, it only made the pressure greater. He put one arm on the desk so he could hide his face and hopefully muffle any noise. 

His breathing increased as his dick rubbed against the denim of his jeans, knowing he was about to finish. Mako tensed up and froze completely as he came, gritting his teeth together. He didn't make a peep as his cum coated his pants and his dick, he was always good at being quiet even when he finished. Even after finishing, the vibrators stayed on, making him squirm slightly. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted Junkenstein, about to yell from the overstimulation that he was receiving. 

"Jamie please." He texted, looking up from his arm to see Junkenstein just staring at him with a smile. Jamison glanced at his phone, tapping his response slowly. 

"Please what, Rutledge?"

"Please turn it off."

Junkenstein hesitated as he read the message, smirking as he opened the app and turned them all off. The sudden stop, caused Mako to reach up cover his mouth before his gasp could be heard. 

"You're welcome." Junkenstein texted before causally going back to the lesson at hand.

Mako sat there the rest of the time, his face in his elbow. His body was spent and his mind was foggy. When the lesson was over, students started to leave with a couple talking to Junkenstein before leaving. Soon it was only the two of them left in the room. Junkenstein strolled up to Mako, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Gotta say mate, that was fun to watch." Jamison purred as he rested a hand on Mako's crotch. The large man jerked when he was touched, his dick sensitive to any kind of touch. Jamie smirked as he kissed his partner's cheek, rubbed for a moment before moving his hand. The wet spot from where he came made the professor giggle loudly and kissed him more. "You did pretty alright."

Mako lifted his head, eyes staring hard at Jamison. "S-Shut up.." He mumbled, his speech shaky. "We're even but you're gonna pay for that..."

Junkenstein laughed as he pulled him into a kiss before sitting on the edge of the desk, crossing his peg leg over his left thigh. "Is that a promise?"


	5. Hay Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Mako getting head from Hayseed ❤

A parade of oinks and grunts were heard as pigs rushed into the warm barn. Dinner had already been eaten and it was getting late which meant bedtime for the animals. A large man was standing in the aisle between sections of stalls, calling them in. None of them had doors since Mako let the pigs move around freely. He watched as each pig came in and went into their stalls happily. The pigs snuggled into the hay and against each other, groaning as they settled in for the night. Once they were all in, Mako double checked each stall, saying good night to each pig as he went by. 

The lights shut off before Mako walked out, shutting the door behind him. He looked over at the field next to house, pausing for a moment. It wasn't there tonight; great... The farmer walked into his home through the back door that opened to the kitchen and took off his boots and leaving them at the door. When the door shut, Mako grabbed a snack from the fridge, letting out a deep sigh. It had been a long day and his body ached from the stress of working all day. As Mako walked into his living room, he paused when he saw what was on his couch.

Sitting right in the middle was a filthy creature, one with no visible face. It's head turned to look at Mako, those blazing orange mechanical eyes staring at him through a burlap sack that hid the true face underneath. The mask he wore was fixed into a default smile but could still easy express. The top of the mask opened up to reveal hay that was tied into a pony tail that seemed to always smoking slightly or leaving ash. Hit scrawny body was lanky and long, looking to be stitched together and stuffed with hay. Both an arm and a leg were missing on his right side that had to be substituted with a wooden peg leg and a very well articulated mechanical arm. It always smelled of oil and hay and consistently left a mess wherever he was. 

"I told you to stay off the couch, Hayseed." Mako grunted as he crossed his arms, looking at the nearly weightless man. The creature didn't have a name when he first made himself known and regrettably, Mako named him. Giving him a name had made him more attached to the scarecrow.

"Aw common mate!" It whined, still smiling as he looked up at the farmer. "It's so comfy."

Mako narrowed his eyes without speaking, waiting for him to move. The smile on the burlap slowly faded into a small frown before letting out a huff. He moved to the edge of the couch before dropping to the floor, the movement causing some hay to be left behind from where he sat. Where he had sat, there was now a thin layer of dirt and soot. Mako scoffed as he brushed it off before sitting down, letting his body sink into the couch cushions. If Hayseed was going to sit on the couch, he could at least stay on a sheet or towel. 

On the tv was an episode from a documentary about the ocean, something that mesmerized Hayseed. He seemed to like shows about the earth and things he could never see from himself. Hayseed crossed his legs again on the floor as his eyes stayed glued to the TV. Mako reached for the remote but let out a sigh and set it back down. The show would be over soon, might as well let him finish it. Hayseed pushed up against the couch on the bottom, making the farmer huff, knowing he would leave more soot. For once, the scarecrow was quiet, too invested in watching the show. After about ten minutes, the show ended and Mako changed it to the news, causing Hayseed to groan. 

"Oh common!" He groaned as he threw his head back "This is so boring mate.." Hayseed wasnt a big fan of many shows Mako liked to watch, finding them too boring to be invested in.

Mako didn't say anything as he just tried to relax, his body sore from the work that day. As the news continued on, Hayseed started to get restless. He let out an exaggerated sigh as he leaned his head back onto the couch and looked up at Mako, the grin on his mask wide. 

"How were the pigs?" He asked, resting his head against Mako's thigh. 

"If you wanted to know, you could of helped."

Hayseed pouted under his mask and threw his arms up. "I helped yesterday, mate!"

"They need care every day."

The scarecrow mumbled to himself before turning around to rest his chin on the couch between Mako's thighs. "You work too hard.." He said as he rubbed Mako's thighs, his dry, cracked skin running against the denim of his overalls. "You're so tense."

The large man looked down and rolled his eyes as he put a hand against Hayseed's face and slowly pushed him back. He was too sore to do anything, just like most nights. When he did have the energy however, Hayseed was a great fuck. He wasn't heavy at all and it didn't take much to stretch him out. If Mako was younger he could go at it more often. 

"Makoooooo.." Hayseed whimpered as he leaned back in. "Please.. You dont have to do a thing.." He begged as he moved in enough to rest his head on Mako's stomach. "I don't need long.." 

There was hesitation from Mako as he looked down at the strange creature, looking into the bright orange glass that served as his eyes. As they looked at each over, Hayseed ran his stitched fake mouth over his crotch, his hands coming up as he did so. He grabbed hold of the straps keeping the overalls up but stopped, waiting for permission.

"... Make it quick..." When head was offered, it was hard to reject from Hayseed. What lay under the mask was still mostly a mystery to Mako. He had only seen part of his mouth and chin but other than that, his face hax never been seen. When he had tried to peek before, Hayseed would run off. Mako had now stopped trying to look, seeing that it distressed him. There was a reason Hayseed hid his face and it would be a lie if Mako said he wasn't curious. 

Hayseed quickly pulled the straps of Mako's overalls down and moved them until he got to his dick. He lifted his mask just enough to move Mako's dick into his mouth. The farmer only caught a glimps of Hayseed's face before it was fully hidden again, going back under the mask. Mako leaned his head back against the couch as he let out a small moan, his eyes closing slowly. The gnarly teeth that Hayseed had always scared him but in his mind, it was worth the risk. Mako tensed up as he was slowly being sucked, Hayseed's flesh hand rubbing and massaging his balls.

The scarecrow grinned as he heard moans emerge from the farmer, his eyes shifting to look up at him as Mako sank more into the couch. One of his large hands reached down and grabbed the back of Hayseed's head. He glanced down as Hayseed inhale deeply before fitting Mako's dick fully in his mouth, deep throating his massive size. Mako bit down on his lip, pushing up more into his mouth, rubbing Hayseed's head now. The creature grinned as he squirmed about slightly, rubbing his growing erection against the couch. He continued bobbing his head quickly, moaning softly to add a small vibration. 

"Fuck.." Mako groaned as he moved his hand up to hold onto Hayseed's ponytail, his hips jerking out of instinct. Hayseed gripped Mako's thigh as he moaned again, loving when Mako would get into it and end up getting rough.

Mako let out louder moans of pleasure as he finally started to hold Hayseed's head and thrust more and more into his mouth. The scrawny thing shut his eyes as he just focused on taking all of Mako's dick. His hand slowly sneaked down and started to jerk himself off, his breathing hot against Mako. The farther down his dick got in Hayseed's mouth, the warmer it got. The scarecrow was always warm like there was always a little fire in him which could explain the smoke that would faintly fade from his hay ponytail. 

The tv in the background had faded from Mako's attention as he grit his teeth and kept his eyes shut. Hayseed was always so eager to please Mako. Hayseed's tongue rubbed against his dick, moaning more as he jerked himself with Mako's thrusts in his mouth. As Mako's breathing changed, he moved in as deep as he could, he loved having no gag reflex. He kept bobbing his head, pulling him out before shoving him back down his throat. 

"Fuuuck.." Mako moaned out lowly. "You're so good at this.." 

Hayseed looked up at him quickly, his eyes shinning brighter from the praise. It was rare to get that from Mako. Encouraged, Hayseed went faster but didn't let up on taking him all in. He sped up his own hand as he shut his eyes and just listened to Mako's moans fill the air. The large man reached down and moved Hayseed's head for him before holding him in place firmly. Hayseed stayed perfectly still, letting him do whatever he wished. Mako's large dick fully down his throat as he came, their moans of pleasure mixing with each others. Hayseed's hand pumped himself until he finished moments after Mako, the vibrations from his moans running through Mako. He waited until Mako pulled his dick from his mouth, slowly pulling back at the same time. A trail of drool and cum connected them for a moment before the creature licked it back into his mouth, swollowing everything. He moved his mask down fully again, the smile stitched together shining bright and full. 

"How was that?" He asked eagerly as he propped himself up on Mako's knees and leaned in to him, getting in his face. 

The farmer's eyes rolled as he put a hand to Hayseed's face and slowly but gently, moved him farther back. "Good." He grunted as he put his dick back in his pants before letting out a deep breath. Maybe that has been what he needed. 

Hayseed pouted at him for a moment as he crawled onto the couch again. "Oh common ya big lug.. Just good?" He hummed as he leaned in and pressed his mouth against his cheek in an apparent attempt at a kiss. 

Mako looked over, about to kick Hayseed off the couch again but knew tonight was a losing battle. "You're good." He said as he looked over at him, a bit of a smile on his face. This seemed enough for him as Hayseed put his arms around Mako's neck and nuzzled his head under his chin. He loved his farmer and deep down he knew Mako did too; right?


	6. Behind the Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Junkrat pisses himself and gets pissed on.

"Fuck..."

Junkrat sat at his work bench, tapping a pencil furiously against the hard surface. There was no way he could ignore this now. He was reaching his own limit and that was clear. All of his bottles of water were empty and he could feel the bloating from holding it in. He needed to pee; desperately. 

That morning, Junkrat had announced to Roadhog that he would be shutting himself inside of his small work shed. He had to get to work on making more bombs and didn't want to distract himself. Roadhog had no issue with leaving the Rat to do as he pleased, he could use a break from the consistent chatter. Having Junkrat in his own space gave the large man time to work on his bike. He sat outside with his motorcycle, maintaining it before anything broke down. 

Junkrat on the other hand put his head down on the bench, breathing heavily as a fog formed around his brain. He was turned on from the slow burn of drinking but never relieving himself. He rarely had the time to do something like this and he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. When he touched his stomach with his left hand, he bit down hard on his lip. Instead of his normal flat and muscular stomach, there was small bulge, showing how full his bladder was. The young man squirmed in his chair as he pressed the side of his face into the work bench. He could feel his body trembling with anticipation. 

Junkrat let out a deep breath as he put a hand on the work bench and used it to support himself as he stood. His leg was trembling. Getting outside now was crucial, he couldn't do it inside. With one hand still on his stomach, he hobbled his way out of the shed and turned the corner. He pushed himself up against the wall, his chest rapidly rising and falling. He hung his head and shut his eyes as a loud whimper escaped him. Finally he let himself pee, moaning from the relief. As he slowly let out put, he lowered himself to the ground and looked down, watching as the green of his pants got darker. 

Roadhog hummed quietly to himself as he worked, lost in thoght but was snapped out of it when he heard Junkrat. He paused as he glanced around and listened again. A moment later he heard a muffled whimper which was followed by a moan. The body guard huffed as he stood up, rubbing his knees as they popped. What the hell was that idiot doing now?

Mako followed the muffled moans, glancing into the shed but didnt see him. Hearing another moan, Mako turned a corner. What he wasn t expecting however was the young man sitting on the ground, jerking himself off in piss soaked pants. His right hand was covering his mouth as his legs twitched but he paused when he felt eyes on him. He glanced over to the side and let out a short shriek when he saw Roadhog just standing there. 

"Fuckin' hell!" He shouted as he pulled his hand out and looked away. "Can't a guy get any privacy!?" Jamison's face was full red as he brought his legs up to his chest, trying to wave him off. 

Mako didn't go away and instead went and stood in front of him. Junkrat shrunk slightly, about to yell at him again but when he looked up, he froze in place. Hog had pulled his dick out and held it in his hand, his eyes focused on Jamison behind his mask. "You need help?" He asked to a dumbfounded Junkrat who took a moment to reply.

"W-wait do you mean-"

"Do you want me to piss on you or not?" Hog asked bluntly with a huff.

Rat could hardly believe what he heard and tried to speak but his voice got caught in his throat. He simply nodded quickly and eagerly as he moved to be closer, one hand grabbing onto Roadhog's calf while the other slid down his shorts once more. The young man waited, trying to be patient as his body jittered from anticipation. 

Finally, he felt Roadhog's warm piss hit his chest. As soon as it trailed down, he started to quickly jerk himself off again, opening an eye to watch. What Mako wasn't expecting was for Jamison to move in closer so it was hitting his face first. The large man looked away in embarrassment, while he heard Junkrat's breathing grow harder. Junkrat stayed in place, letting his mouth part slightly but that was the extent. It didn't take long for him to cum now, exclaiming as he did. He climaxed hard, whimpering loudly as he pumped himself empty. Shortly after he came, Roadhog had finished and zipped his pants up. 

"I-I didn't know you also-"

"I'm not." Mako grunted as he pulled his pants up fully and let out a breath. 

Jamison watched as he absentmindedly licked around his mouth. "Thank you Mako.. Thank you.." 

"Yeah, whatever. Just take a bath." He said as he looked at Jamison. "You stink."

"Of course, yes.." Jamison said quietly as Mako walked away, going back to work on his bike. He would never of thought Mako would of ever gone along with that. The big guy was always full of surprises.


	7. Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College and vampire au all in one!!

Smoke was blown out of Jamison's mouth as he sank into the couch, staring at the ceiling, a small joint between his fingers. The freshman was in his boyfriend's dorm room, smoking weed together. Mako walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch with his partner. The large guy let out a deep breath as he leaned over and plucked the joint from Jamison's fingers.

"Maaaakooooo.." Jamison whined out as he lifted his head and attempted to get the weed back but soon gave up and settled on just leaning against him. His golden eyes watched as a small flame appeared from a lighter and gingerly lit the end just enough to get the weed to slowly burn. The large man inhaled and lifted his head to blow the smoke. The air was heavy with the smell of weed, something that was always prevalent in the dorm.

Mako was a year ahead of him but they had met because of the university's cricket team. Jamie played on the team while Mako was a cheerleader. The girls all loved him on the squad, finding him to be a sweet heart and a good guy. There was one thing however that he could never tell them; he was a vampire. It's not like he had been this way for long, only two years in fact. Being a vampire, blood wasn't exactly something he had to drink often and he wouldn't die without it. However not having any would affect him mentally, causing him to go into depressive episodes and physically, by making him feel weak and sluggish. Drinking gave him a much needed boost and would help him feel normal again. After getting into a relationship with Jamison, Mako told him the secret. Luckily he didn't run away or panic, instead he let Mako drink his blood whenever he wanted. 

Mako took another drag from the joint before handing it down to Jamison. The smaller man happily grabbed it and finished it off quickly, blowing the smoke straight in his partner's face. Mako swatted at the smoke, rolling his eyes. Jamison smiled as he softly kissed Mako's arm and let his lips trail up to his neck. Mako turned his head to meet his lips, gently pulling him closer. It was cute just how horny Jamison got when he smoked. Jamison quickly climbed into his lap, pushing his hand through Mako's beautiful silver hair. He let his fingers get tangled up but lowered his right hand. He didnt want his mechanical fingers to catch Mako's hair again. 

Jamison was usually sloppy but in this state, he was even worse and ontop of that, he was wasting no time in getting what he wanted. Soon, his shirt hit the floor as he rubbed up against his boyfriend's chest anf stomach, his erection already poking at his pants. Mako started to kiss at his neck slowly, his breathing getting caught for a moment as he pushed his nose against his skin and smelled him. Being so close, the smell of his blood was something he couldn't ignore. Jamie shivered from the cold metal that ran through his nose and glanced down at him. They both were eager for what they wanted. 

Mako opened his mouth slightly, letting his teeth graze across Jamisons skin. Unlike many other vampires, since Mako had an under bite, his fangs were on his bottom canine teeth. They were lovingly referred to as tusks by Jamie. As Mako teased his neck, his hands started to get to work. He rubbed his palm against Jamisons erection, making him moan out, hands now wrapping around Makos thick neck. 

"I love you.." The younger man moaned out, kissing his head.

Mako glanced up at him for a moment, a small smile on his lips as he kissed under Jamison's pointy chin. "I love you too.." He hummed as he undid Jamison's pants.

Jamie stumbled off of Mako's lap and removed his pants before quickly going for Mako's as well. As he unbuckled and tugged, Mako lifted himself off the couch slightly so they could be slid down. Jamison tugged them down until they were around Mako's ankles and hopped back onto his lap. He felt his partner's large erection against his ass once he sat and grinned ear to ear as he lifted his neck back up. Mako instantly went back to kissing and started to suck on his skin. There were many faint bite marks from where Mako's tusks had pierced his skin, Jamie saw them as badges of honor. Jamie reached down and unhooked his prosthetic leg, setting it down on the floor and shifted so he was more comfortable. Mako never made a big deal out of his fake limbs, only ever when they got caught in his hair or clothing and that one time where Jamison's hand had pitched the skin on Mako's dick. 

Jamison leaned over slightly to the side, Mako never letting go, and grabbed a container of lube that was still on the end table after their last session on the couch only about a week prior. He coated Mako first, listening to his deep hums as he was touched. Afterwards he started to finger himself, letting out a small moan as he started to stretch himself out. It took a couple minutes for him to feel comfortable taking Mako's dick and lifted himself up slightly, hovering over his dick. Mako's lips moved away from his neck, his breathing hard and hot already. He wrapped an arm around his slender body before grabbing his leg and helped him down on his dick. He moved Jamison down slowly, happily listening to his partner's moans and whimpers. Jame really was a trooper for taking him. 

Once he was comfortable, Mako kissed his cheek and let Jamison take back control. The young man slowly and carefully started to move up and down on him, whines and moans mixing together. After a couple of minutes, when the pain all subsided, he looked at Mako and could see a faint dim glow from his partner's eyes. He leaned down and pulled him into a kiss and smiled. 

"Go ahead.." He hummed softly as he kissed him again and took in a deep breath as he lifted his head. 

Hearing Jamie, he quickly put his lips up to where he had been giving his skin the most attention and pushed his teeth into his neck. Jamison gripped Mako's shirt tight as he let out a gasp before biting his lip. It always took him by surprise to feel those sharp teeth open his skin. Mako pulled back to watch the blood stream down his partner's neck before licking it up slowly and started to suck the spot. 

Jamison's toes curled as he tensed up for a moment when Mako started to drink. He started to move more on his dick a few moments later, breathing heavy from the mixture of pleasure and stinging pain. As Mako sucked his blood and swallowed it down, he started to take more control again by thrusting upwards towards Jamison. The skinny man threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, wrapping his arms around Mako's neck as he let go of any control. His mind was in a haze as he continued to moan out, getting louder the harder Mako would bring his body down. As he got more engery from his blood, Mako would thrust harder, moaning out as well. Blood trickled down the side of Mako's mouth as he got sloppy, feeling more and more excited and lost himself in the bliss. 

The large man didnt realise just how much he was drinking or how hard he was fucking his boyfriend until Jamison let out a loud cry, cumming hard. Mako opened his eyes as Jamison cried out from the overstimulation, his body shaking and hands gripping tight to him. Hearing each little noise Jamison made was music to his ears, pulling away from his neck as he grabbed Jamison tight. He brought the weightless man down hard a few times, listening as Jamison yelled out loudly. Mako came hard inside of Jamison, moaning loudly into his shoulder as he gripped him tightly. The euphoria from drinking and smoking was overwhelming. He kept Jamison down as he calmed down slowly, his body still shaking. Mako leaned in slightly and gently kissed the marks on Jamie's neck before licking them. The wounds closed over, repairing what Mako did. 

Jamison slowly pulled himself off of Mako's dick, moaning out and whined as he was fully out. He leaned against his partner, breathing hard, his body still tense. "C-Christ Mako..." He whimpered as Mako leaned back into the couch. The large man looked at him, smiling as he rubbed his blonde hair. 

"Sorry about that... Got a little carried away." He mumbled as Jamison looked up and kissed his chin. 

"No, it's okay, mate.." He mumbled, words slurred. "Fuck, I love it when you get like that." 

Mako shifted slightly, wiping the last of Jamison's blood off his face. He then licked his hand, humming loudly as he swallowed the blood. "You taste so fucking good." 

"You tell me that every time." Jamison giggled as he reached up and played with Mako's hair again. There was a small conflict Jamison had about his lover being a vampire... He didnt mind being his personal blood bag but Jamison still would have a normal life span. He needed to make a decision at some point about being a vampire or not. There was also the issue then of them both needing to feed. He had to decide. Jamie pushed the thought back however, he still had a long time to make up his mind.

"I love you." Mako said as he kissed him tenderly and put his forehead against Jamison's. 

"I love you too, Mako.." He hummed gently as he kissed back. The small man nudged his head under Mako's chin and shut his eyes. After being fed on, Jamison always slept well.


End file.
